Magic
by sugahandspice
Summary: Sakura's got a new enemy but the only person who knows she is in danger is Li. And he's in Hong Kong. Can he get back to Japan in time to save her?
1. Default Chapter

Magic  
  
Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read, review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
A/N – I seemed to have writers block, not on the story but on the title. If you can think of a better title please email it to me and I'll look at it.  
  
"We are here mistress." The dark robed man announced as he opened the door to the car. Out of the vehicle climbed a fairly young woman with ebony black hair and dark orange eyes that reminded you of the sunset. Under a dark green traveling cloak she wore flaming red robes with an orange belt that matched her eyes. As she straightened to her full height her eyes flicked around her surroundings, finally settling on the house in front of her.  
  
"This will do." She stated, clearly bored and walked up the path to the door. A servant sprang in front of her to open the door, getting a nod from her as thanks. As she swept past him he heard her mutter:  
  
"The sooner I get the cards, the better."  
  
"Sakura!" The honey haired girl leapt up from her bed at the shout.  
  
"What? Oh no." The girl's emerald eyes had just landed on the clock on her bedside table. Downstairs her father counted. 1 – 2 – 3.  
  
"I'm LATE!" Aiden Avalon smiled at this and set down his daughter's breakfast on the table. Seconds later Sakura appeared to grab the toast off the plate, wave good bye and disappear again.  
  
"Bye Dad!" His daughter was almost a blur going out the door on her roller blades. Laughing, Aiden followed his daughters example and quickly left the house.  
  
Sakura just made it to school on time. She didn't see Madison until the morning break where the raven haired girl pounced on her.  
  
"What time did you get here this morning?" Sakura grinned sheepishly.  
  
"About two minutes before the bell went."  
  
"We were supposed to meet so we could help each other with our projects."  
  
"I know, I know. It's just –"Madison interrupted her.  
  
"If you say the Name Li Showron I'll, I'll..." Madison trialed off before suddenly grinning. "Tell me what happened then!" Sakura grinned at the change in her friend's moods.  
  
"He rang last night, really late. That's why I'm so tired."  
  
"What did he say?" Sakura blushed.  
  
"Just stuff." She mumbled before quickening her pace. Madison easily caught up with her.  
  
"And what does stuff mean?" Sakura didn't answer. Madison grabbed the brunette's arm and spun her around to face her.  
  
"Sakura Avalon, you are going to tell me-"But the raven haired girl was cut off by the bell ringing. Sakura squirmed out of her grip and ran down the hall.  
  
"I'll see you later, Madison!" The brunette called as she disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Oooh, you are going to tell me what he said." Madison vowed before turning to go to her own lesson.  
  
A few hours later and the bell went, signaling the end of the school day. The school doors opened and students went in different directions to get home. Sakura strapped her rollerblades on then stood up. She came face to face with Madison.  
  
"You didn't think you'd get away with telling me Li rand last night then not telling me what he said, did you?"  
  
"I could at least try."  
  
"Well, you failed. Now, tell me everything!" Sakura laughed and began to talk while skating slowly so Madison could walk along side her. The raven haired girl would gasp, squeal and laugh at regular intervals. They Had now reached the other side of the park. Both girls were laughing with Sakura often turning crimson at her friend's words.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Um, it's 4.45."  
  
"What? Oh, I'm going to be late!" Sakura cried out.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My father is having a dinner meeting and I promised to clean up. I'll never get home in time."  
  
"Well..." Madison began, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
Brendan had finally got some free time for himself. Although he loved his mistress dearly she did have her bad points. But she knew how to keep her servants happy, and a walk around did help Brendan to cool down. As he walked down the path in the park he heard a young girl shout out about being late. Children were so lucky to have so few responsibilities. As he rounded the corner the fair haired man lay eyes on the girl whose shout he had heard. She was with a friend who was obviously trying to help her.  
  
"Madison, I know you. What are you thinking?" The brunette asked. Brendan just kept walking.  
  
"Use one of your cards!" The young man stopped dead in his tracks. Cards? She couldn't mean...The young man ducked behimd a clump of bushes and concentrated fully on the teenage girl's conversation.  
  
"I suppose I could, which card to use though?" And to Brendan's surprise the young girl pulled out a pink version of the Clow book. On the cover was the name 'Sakura'. She opened the cover and began to shuffle through the cards. Brendan could sense the magical spirits within the cards and then it struck him. This girl was obviously the new card master, or rather card mistress.  
  
"Ah, Dash." The brunette pulled out a pink card with 'Dash' written on it and a picture of a small animal. Her friend held the cards as she put the others back in the book, then the book back in her bag.  
  
"Remember about the parent's assembly on Friday. Make sure your dad can come."  
  
"I already asked dad and he said he could come! By the sound of it, the whole town is coming." While she spoke the young girl pulled out a necklace and muttered an incantation so that it grew into a staff.  
  
"I know, it's going to be so much fun! I'll see you tomorrow!" The brunette nodded then threw the card into the air.  
  
"Dash!" She put the tip of her staff on the card and out emerged a small creature that went into her rollerblades. They flashed white.  
  
"Bye Madison!" The young brunette became a blur as she skated away, leaving her friend laughing.  
  
Brendan remained long after watching the new card mistress' friend leave. After some time he rose from his hiding position, his eyes fixed to the spot where the teenagers' conversation had happened. Slowly, a small smile crossed his face and then he blinked, making himself disappear.  
  
A/N – I've already written part of the next chapter so I should be updating soon. I may also post another story like this one, BUT IT IS DIFFERENT! Email with your opinion to whether you think I should post it or not! Stay tuned folks! 


	2. 1

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anuthing! Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
Many miles away, in Hong Kong, a young boy tossed and turned in his bed. His chocolate coloured brown hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he sat up with a yell. His breathing was unstable and he didn't seem to recognize where he was, as his amber eyes flicked around the room. Just then his bedroom light came on and several people rushed into his room.  
  
"Xiao Lang, what is it?" A tall black haired woman asked. The young boy stared out of the window before climbing out of bed and standing in front of her.  
  
"It was nothing mother, I am sorry that I woke all of you." An elderly man pushed to the front of the small group of people.  
  
"Nonsense boy! We all heard you! Now tell us-"  
  
"That is enough Wei." The boy's mother ordered. Instantly the old man fell silent. "If my son says it is nothing, then it is nothing." The old man nodded then left the room. The tall lady followed, as the others of the small group did, but she stopped at the door.  
  
"I will always be here for you if you need me Xiao Lang." She stated, looking her son straight in the eye. Some other meaning passed between the two before the brunette nodded and his mother left the room. A moment passed before the teenager turned to the one person who had yet to leave the room.  
  
"You have your own bedroom Meilin." The crimson eyes girl frowned at him. Her long black hair swung side to side as she approached him.  
  
"Master Wei is right. This is the third time this has happened in a week. What's wrong?"  
  
"Noth-"  
  
"And it is not nothing!" The brunette turned away from her.  
  
"Li, what's wrong?" Her voice carried concern and worry. This seemed to anger the boy.  
  
"Look, I'm handling it, okay?"  
  
"Oh waking up in the middle of the night screaming is handling it?" The girl's voice rose. "I don't think so! And you look like you've been training for hours straight, you're so sweaty. Plus you go to bed hours before any one else yet you seem to get no sleep, you're so tired all the time. And you hardly eat anything anymore. Do I need to go on?"  
  
"You're very observant."  
  
"Because I care. Li, you don't have to go through whatever you're going through alone!"  
  
"There's nothing wrong Meilin! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Don't lie Li! I know there's something wrong! The only night this hasn't happened was the night you spent hours on the phone to Sakura! You-"Meilin suddenly gasped. The brunette looked away sharply.  
  
"This has something to do with Sakura, doesn't it?" Silence enveloped the room.  
  
"Li?" The boy refused to look at his friend. "Li Showron you are-"But she broke off when she saw the gleam of tears in the boy's amber eyes.  
  
"I can't stop it." He whispered. "She keeps getting hurt and there's nothing I can do." The crimson eyed girl watched as her child hood friend broke down. Never had she seen him look so emotional and vulnerable. Slowly, and carefully, she put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Everything will be okay, it always is."  
  
"Will it?" The brunette looked straight into Meilin's eyes and she realized that the boy in front of her, for the first time in his life, was scared.  
  
And if he was scared, she should be petrified.  
  
A/N – Short I know but this is one of my fave parts of the story so far. Although I am a dedicated S/S fan I do think there can be a lot more done between Li and Meilin, I mean they have been through a lot. So this chapter was for me but hope you enjoyed it too! I will update soon, so stay tuned folks! 


End file.
